


Dreamcatcher

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tragedy, but probably not, eventually, might be able to give it a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: All dreams must eventually come to an end. Even ones as wonderful as Fairy Tail.





	Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Raijindork who braved heartbreak by proofreading this for me. You're an MVP.
> 
> Dedicated to misszei - I'm sorry it took so long for this gift fic to be written.

The cool night air sank into Lucy's skin as she emerged from the sweltering, stifling tent she'd been cooped up in for hours. She shuddered - both from the sudden chill and at the notion that tomorrow she would have to do it again. The Rune Knights were... thorough in their investigations. Well beyond the point of redundancy. Asking questions that she'd already answered, questions they damn well already knew the answers to - because she'd given them to them! Were they hoping to trip her up, somehow? It was fairly obvious who the culprits in this instance were.  _Fairy Tail_  certainly hadn't fired a  _massive magical cannon_  at a heavily populated city! Much less out of misplaced spite!

And then there had been the prodding into her family situation, and Jude's likely role in all of this. Not wanting to leave anything out, she'd been as honest as possible about what her father had done. But no longer did she try to take on the blame herself. This was  _his_  fault, his and Phantom Lord for both going way too far and choosing violence to get what they wanted instead of just trying to  _talk to her._

Great, now her thoughts were spinning in circles, too.

"Finally been released?" a familiar voice addressed her.

Lucy smiled at her friend, standing beside the tent. Hearing his voice and seeing him waiting for her was almost as great a balm to her heart as the night on her skin. "Hey, Gray. Yeah, they finally let me go."

"Walk you home?" he offered.

She opened her mouth to accept, and then hesitated. Hadn't she already caused enough trouble for the guild and her friends? Although she hadn't assumed all the blame with the Rune Knights, and even with Makarov's reassurances, everything that had happened  _was_  still directly linked to her presence. Out here, in the fresh air and staring into the eyes of a friend whose bruises stood out clearly in the dim lighting, it was harder to deny any culpability. If she hadn't been there, Phantom Lord wouldn't have come after them at her father's behest. No one would have had to go through that if not for her. Levy, Jet, and Droy wouldn't have been hurt.

Phantom Lord and her father were responsible for their actions, it was true. But that  _Fairy Tail_  had been caught in the crossfire... that was on Lucy.

"It's not that far..." Lucy finally said, her voice small. "I don't want to trouble you."

Gray peered at her in the faint light, searching her face for something. "You're not any trouble, Lucy." Then he gave her one of his slight smiles, the kind that made his eyes seem gentler than normal. "I'm headed the same direction anyway."

The kindness in his words made Lucy's chest feel tight. She nodded quickly, hoping he wouldn't catch sight of the tears forming in her eyes. "Thanks." Lucy's voice cracked on the word. "I would like that."

He fell into step with her as naturally as breathing, as they made their way back into Magnolia proper. It was silent for a short while, before Lucy broke it with a giggle.

"What is it?" Gray questioned, curious as to what brought on her sudden mirth.

Another giggle was his response. "Your clothes!"

Whipping his head down to his suddenly bare chest, he heaved a great sigh. "Whatever, the Rune Knights can keep it." He gave her a wink, a playful grin spreading across his face. "A souvenir of our horrible time together."

That elicited a laugh from his companion, and his posture relaxed from some of the tension he'd been holding. Then his shoulders stiffened again as she winced. "Hey, are you okay, Lucy?"

She laid a hand over her midsection, the ugly bruise she knew was there throbbing and hot beneath the shirt that covered it. "Just a little banged up, is all. I'm sure I'll feel better after getting some rest."

Gray held out his hand to her, cold condensed air rolling off it as his magic flowed from his palm. "I can help with that." There was no hesitation in her responding nod, and he laid his hand over her belly, where hers had rested a moment before. After a couple of seconds, he drew away, not wanting to risk killing her skin even with the protective cloth barrier between it and his magic. "How's that feel?"

"So much better," she breathed out, sagging a little. "It's stiff, but at least it doesn't hurt anymore." The smile she then turned towards him, her face illuminated by the streetlamps, took Gray's breath away, and for a split second there was nothing else in the world. "Thank you, Gray."

Crimson spread through his cheeks, and though it was a struggle, he tore his gaze from hers. "No... no problem," he said, certain that his ears and the back of his neck were also a telltale red. "Anytime."

Lucy coughed and looked away herself, suddenly self-conscious and the skin on her midsection burning where Gray had touched it - though now for an entirely different reason. "So," she began, trying to break the weirdness now suspended between them, "do you know what we're going to do about the guild hall?"

Grateful for the out being offered him, Gray shook his head. "Haven't got a clue. I assume it'll get repaired but beyond that... nothing." He grimaced, then. "Actually, knowing Gramps and Erza, they'll probably insist on us doing most of the work so you should prepare yourself for that." After a moment's consideration, he added, "Though with your injuries they'll probably go easy on you for a bit."

With a relieved smile, Lucy wiped pretend sweat off her brow. "Whew! Dodged that one by a hair."

Her companion laughed.

"Oh," Lucy mumbled. "Gray... my keys. I lost them in town when I was... when Phantom Lord grabbed me. Can you keep an eye out for them? It would mean the world to me."

Surprised, Gray readily agreed. "Sure thing. I'll see about getting some of the others to look, too. Although, now that I think about it... I think I saw Loke sniffing around for them."

"That's a shocker. I thought he hated me." He certainly did his best to escape her presence whenever they were so much as in the same room.

"Him? Nah, I know he doesn't hate you. Probably the opposite." Gray frowned in thought. "Though I've never seen him act like this before, so something is probably up. But once he gets over it, you won't be able to get rid of him. Trust me on that one."

"Hmm." Lucy pursed her lips. "I'll take your word for it, I guess. So... it sounds like you two are good friends?"

He nodded. "Yeah; me, him, and Cana sometimes go on jobs together. Not so much lately but... yeah. We're friends." Stopping in his tracks, he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, we've arrived," Gray announced, with a glance at Lucy's apartment building. "I'll swing by tomorrow morning to get you... if that's alright with you?"

Lucy grabbed her left upper arm with her right hand, and bit her lip. "That's not necessary," she stated. "I mean... I appreciate the gesture, but there's no need to babysit me. I doubt anyone's going to try to kidnap me again just yet."

"No, that's not what I... argh!" Gray let out a frustrated noise. "I mean, I'm asking..."

"Asking what?" she prompted when he trailed off, hope creeping into her voice.

He scratched at his hair, not making direct eye contact with her for a few seconds. "I'm asking... I..." Gray then met her gaze, determination shining in his dark eyes. "We can... We can go get some breakfast, before we need to see the Rune Knights again. Together. I mean... if you want to."

Flushing darkly at the offer, Lucy nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Sure. I'd... I'd like that."

Countenance brightening, Gray gave her a little half-wave. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight, Lucy."

"Goodnight, Gray."

She watched him walk away for a minute, before heading into her apartment building. Her room, when she entered it, was dark and empty. Even after she flipped the lights on, it still felt lonely after leaving Gray's company. A grin swept over her face at the prospect of having breakfast with him the next day. "I need to write Mom about all this," she said to herself, peeling off her shoes and going to her writing desk.

Pulling out her pen, she contemplated what to say. There was so much she needed to tell her mother. She'd been hard pressed to write a letter lately, and she hated to think of leaving her mother neglected. Starting at the beginning, she began to talk about everything that had transpired recently. Her life at the guild, her team, Phantom Lord, and thoughts about Gray flooded the paper with black ink. Once she was done, she sealed it and tucked it away into her letterbox.

While she changed for bed, she took the opportunity to examine her injuries in the bathroom mirror. Wincing, she turned and twisted and prodded the ugly, dark purple bruise spreading across her midsection. Although she had others, that one was by far the worst, and she suspected it would take a long time to heal.

Whatever. She had time. At least she was alive, and not back at the mansion under her father's thumb. She could live with that.

Then Lucy crawled into bed, pulling the covers up around her, and closed her eyes.

And never opened them again.


End file.
